


Reunion

by Crashzero



Series: Junkrat and Symmetra Stories [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Implied Smut (Sorta), Other characters mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashzero/pseuds/Crashzero
Summary: When Junkrat returns home, his girlfriend is waiting for him.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, sorry that I haven't posted anything for a while. I actually wrote this one ages ago, but I didn't want to upload it. I know that I've already written two other works about one of them coming home, but I think I'm at least okay at them. Also, could you please, and I'm begging you here, leave some good prompts for these two (Preferably happy). I can't think of any good ideas to write about these two. Kudos and comments (Especially comments) are appreciated!

Junkrat walked through the doors of the Gibraltar Base, the heat of the afternoon sun immediately dissipating as the cool air from the air-conditioning enveloped his body. He was followed shortly by Reinhardt, Mercy and Zarya. They had just returned from a week-long escort mission in Numbani, and they were all tired and eager to get some rest. 

Winston walked up to them, congratulating them on a job well done and informing them about a debriefing tomorrow morning. Once Winston had dismissed them, they parted ways to do the various tasks that they had to attend to. Junkrat headed towards the showers, the regular step-click of his peg leg bouncing across the walls of the hallways. 

Usually he didn’t wash, enjoying the soot and ash of his work covering his body. However, his girlfriend insisted on him washing at least every two days, and today he felt especially dirty. He finally reached the door leading into the shared washrooms, and made his way inside.

\---

Junkrat had finished his shower and started to head towards the workshop. The hot water had woken him up and soothed his aching muscles, and now he had to finish up a few schematics for some new explosives had been working on. 

The glass sliding door that led inside slid open with a hiss. Junkrat walked into the shared workspace, looking around for signs of Torbjorn and his girlfriend, Symmetra. However, he found himself alone, the large room seeming quiet and empty without his fellow builders. He sighed, walking over to his workbench, where he pulled out his trusty sketchbook and pencil. 

He sat down in his chair, and started to draw his newest design, writing various notes next to the sketch. He continued on like this, creating many new designs and ideas for new grenades and bombs. He was so engrossed in his work that he failed to notice the light steps approaching him from behind until strong, slender arms snaked their way around his chest. His whole from went rigid, however he relaxed when he realized who it was.

“Give a man a warning next time Satya,” he said, feigning alarm. His girlfriend only hummed in acknowledgement. She started to gently nip at his earlobe, smiling when a shudder ran through him.

“How was the mission?” She asked him as his hands found their way to her long hair, which she had not bothered to do up. 

“Not too bad, got to blow up some Talon blokes.” Symmetra returned to nibbling at his ear, her hands occupying themselves by mapping the contours of his chest.

“I missed you,” she said as she placed her head on his shoulder, giggling lightly as she saw a light pink grow on his cheeks.

“Missed you too love,” he replied, planting a chaste kiss on her lips. She smiled at him, and turned his swivel chair so that he was facing her. She wiggled her way into his lap, her amazing thighs straddling his calves. 

Jamison gulped, looking into her eyes. There was a mischievous glint in them, and a smirk was painted upon her face. Her hands found their way to his wild blond hair, pulling him closer so that she could kiss him deeply. Jamison returned the kiss, his tongue finding its way into her mouth. The kiss went for a long time, with each of them kissing harder due to their growing passion for one another.

Eventually, Symmetra pulled back, panting as she tried to catch her breath. Jamison stared at her through half-lidded eyes. God, she was gorgeous. It was then that he realized just how much he had missed her. Every day he had woken up, expecting her to be in his arms, only for reality to slap him in the face. Slowly, Satya got up, wiggling her way off him. She stood up, fixing her rumpled dress, before grabbing him by the belt buckle and hauling him after her. 

“Whoa, whoa, ok, I can walk by meself. Hey, where’re we going?” Jamison asked as he was dragged out of the workshop by his girlfriend.

“We are going to my room, obviously,” she said, continuing to drag him along. Jamison grinned at that. By the look of things, his reunion with his girlfriend was going to be far more enjoyable for the both of them than he had initially thought.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, thanks for reading. Kudos and comments (AND PROMPTS, DON'T FORGET THE PROMPTS) are very appreciated!


End file.
